Made of Scars
by Sizzia
Summary: Jaina is taken prisoner after her failed raid with a little band of heroes to confront the Lich King in halls of reflection.


**AN: I saw there were no Jaina/Arthas fiction yet at least on M-rating and it surprised me and I hope this one is good. I tried my best to keep well them in character and mostly when I did Halls of Reflection looooong time ago it kinda inspired me to this story when I saw how Jaina reacted to Arthas. And english is my second language but I hope there aren't to many grammatical errors. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft, (sniff) only this plot.**

* * *

**Made of Scars**

* * *

_Halls of Reflection_

Jaina fell to the ground with a thump. She could hear the screams of her companions, knowing that they faced death as she was lying on her feet before her former lover, now the twisted Lich King.

She had been so sure that she could reach him, so hopeful...so naive.

The sounds of the swords clashing, armor breaking and screams were loud in her head. When the noise subdued, she heard the chilly laughter from the Lich King that settled a deep icy chill in her spine.

"You believed you could thwart me with your...pathetic band of so called, heroes, Jaina?"

Jaina didn't respond, hope was lost. Her companions were dead because of her impulse to run after Arthas. To see...to try to get him back. She was indeed a lover's fool. After all these years, she still had not learned her lesson.

She looked up in those stormy, glowing eyes of his, but before she could speak, she heard the footsteps of the Lich King's captains coming closer.

"The intruders are dead, my lord." Falric said, his voice just as cold and devoid of human emotion as the Lich King. He was bowing down to his master right next to Jaina, and she felt the cold from these undead soldiers, and shivered.

Marwyn bowed at her other side, "do you wish to see them properly attended to, master?"

"See, mage? You are nothing compared to the might of my army." The Lich King's dark voice echoed through the room.

"Arthas...please," Jaina whispered. She could not give up, she could not surrender to him. She would not have her last moments in life known as a coward.

"Arthas. I have not heard that name in many years from you." He said with fake thoughtfulness while stroking his chin.

"Is there nothing left of you?" She whispered, still fiercely believing he was in there. He had to be. Her dilemma was stunning for one moment, and she knew with a burning ache that she cared for him so deeply _still_ it muddled the sensible part of her brain.

She heard the heavy steps from his metal boots and she saw them in her vision as she looked down, not wanting to see those haunting eyes.

"Look at me!" His voice commanded harshly, echoing through the room. She was trembling but she would not show fear. With a steely determination she lifted her chin, catching his eyes, and was staring at him in fury.

Her defiance seemed to amuse him as a wicked grin plastered on his face. He gripped her chin roughly, and without any difficulty, raised her above ground so her feet couldn't touch the cold floor anymore, and she was close to his face. She was gasping for air as his glove was almost choking her. His eyes were piercing her soul and her heart was pounding with fear and agony.

"I'm much more then I ever was. Your pathetic army cannot withstand what I am or the force I have. You are nothing but a thorn in my side."

"Then...why...bother...proving it?" She choked, making him sneer viciously at her and he brought her even closer, inches away from his face.

"Because it is amusing." With that he threw her to the cold ground harshly. She tenderly gripped her throat, massaging the soreness, "and your dead soldiers do provide quite the contribution for my army."

She clutched her fists. She would not give in, she would not surrender!

Jaina felt her magic surging through her body in her last attempt to get away from this cursed place. She swiftly stood up and slammed her staff to the ground while muttering a spell that froze Arthas and his generals into place. She was breathing heavily seeing that her spell worked, but she knew it would only last for a few seconds, so she ran for her life, sprinting towards the exit on her right, seeing a pathway leading away...from him.

But just as she was running up the road, an icewall appeared in front of her and she heard his sinister chilly laughter.

"Nowhere to run."

Jaina looked frantically around her, seeing her only escape was to fall to her death if she decided to jump of the road.

The Lich King was already out of his prison and walked slowly towards her, pointing Frostmourne towards her.

"I grow tired of these games, mage. Now meet your death."

As he spoke, ghouls rose up from the ground. Jaina sent a blastwave towards the risen undead and killed them just as quickly as the Lich King summoned them. He only laughed at her attempt to still fight him.

"Frostmourne hungers, it has been to long."

Jaina was feeling exhausted after the battle, by the emotions stirring in her like waves crushing her heart. The intense battle between the Lich King and herself had weakened her remarkably, and she lost the grip of her staff. As it fell to the ground, she was gripped by Frostmourne and in less then a second, she stumbled in front of the Lich King.

She was strong, she was one of the most powerful sorceresses there were...but against him, there was no chance she could survive, her earlier encounter proved that. His power had increased ten times, and she would be a fool to think otherwise.

She felt an armored glove grip her chin and lifted her face to meet his once again. Her fear made her insides wobble, and she could feel his breath tingling her cheeks.

"You would be a great asset to my army. Think of the desperation of the Alliance, knowing that their strongest leader fell to the Scourge."

"You monster." Jaina whispered to him, her eyes interlocked with his.

His grip tightened and it hurt so badly she thought he would break her jaw.

"Monster, Jaina?" Hearing him say her name was breathtaking in so many ways. He said it with such evil caress that it made her heart pump for all the wrong reasons.

She tried to squirm out of his grasp and she could see his lips quirk into an menacing smile, "I will enjoy breaking you down, and when you will beg for death, I will deny you." He threw her with such force, she hit the the icewall behind her. The pain was taking hold of her, and with strained pants, Jaina could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Falric, Marwyn!" His voice bellowed, and the two generals was at his side by the second.

"Chain her in anti-magic chains and put her in one of the cells."

"Your wish is our command, my lord." Both of them said and with one final glance at the generals, Jaina allowed herself to smile. She wasn't dead, there was still hope, and with that everything turned black.

* * *

_"Arthas, wait up!" The teenage girl yelled as the blond boy was sprinting faster then her on the palace grounds. He was running through the royal gardens, laughing heartily at the girl. He finally stopped when they reached a statue that covered both of them from sight from any unwanted eyes._

_He chuckled as the girl playfully hit his arm, "Jaina, I only assumed you would turn me into a sheep."_

_"I'm not in the advanced class yet, and you know it." She sternly said but her features softened as Arthas carefully touched her cheek._

_"Sorry for my rudeness then, princess." He whispered, his golden locks falling down his face._

_As he approached closer, Jaina drew back, "you know we shouldn't do this."_

_"I won't see you for a long time, soon I need to leave to fulfill my paladin duties and you will depart for Dalaran."_

_Her eyes found his soft green ones and she quickly looked around her, "I know," she said sadly, "know that I always will think of you." She smiled._

_"And I of you," Arthas ruefully said and his one hand caressed her neck as he drew her closer for a kiss._

* * *

Jaina groaned as she woke up, her head throbbing with pain. She tried to massage her head but quickly realized she was in chains and she couldn't as easily reach to the back of her skull. She tried to use magic to break the chains or to end her headache but when she felt the power of magic, it slipped away and the chains glowed every time she tried using a spell. With a sigh, she remembered what Arthas had said.

Anti-magic chains...of course.

Jaina looked around, and saw she was in one of the cells as she expected. It was dark, small, and cold, so cold...at least they had the decency to put her in a cell with, a small excuse, for a bed.

Jaina only saw one door, which probably leaded to one of the hallways in the citadel. The only light that seemed to come in the room was from the small oval shaped window on the other side of the room. The chilly breeze made goosebumps creep their way up her arms. At least she was still in her mage robes. That was a good sign, she guessed. She groaned heavily, as she thought back to the odd memory she dreamed. It was right before Arthas has abruptly called off their engagement for their studies and duties. They had shared a strong friendship that had led to...love.

It seemed like an eternity ago since they were in the gardens together.

Jaina knew it was futile to think of the past, the man she fell in love with no longer existed but a little part of her refused to believe that.

"Come and face me your coward!" She suddenly yelled out of frustration of being trapped and helpless by the chains which hindered her only way of having any chance of escaping this place.

Her scream echoed through the hallways and she wondered if anyone heard it. Jaina decided to look out the window to see if there where any ways to escape through there. Her only glimmer of hope faded as she noticed she was one of the high levels of the citadels. She hit the wall next to her and sunk to the floor, her head resting between her arms. Never in her life had she felt so defeated...not even when she held of Archimonde during his waves to reach the World tree.

She tried to count the days as they passed, but it proved impossible. Food was her only company that discretely was there every time she woke up. The food has a dull grey color to it and tasted like ash, but it kept her alive. The water slaked her thirst but barely. Jaina lost count of tracking her captivity, days and night were all the same glowering darkness that surrounded Icecrown. She wondered why no one had come for her yet, why _he_ had not summoned her yet. Was she already forgotten? What was the point of her captivity?

She heard footsteps nearing her cell, and Jaina closed her eyes. She heard keys being used and how her door opened. She lifted her head to see who her intruder was and saw Falric standing there, the cold aura around him reaching the marrow of her bones.

"The master wishes to see you."

Jaina said nothing and didn't fight as she followed Falric through the desolated dark hallways until they reached the interior of the building. The nauseating stench hit her senses harshly and she put her hand to cover her nose. Abominations, ghouls and death knights were patrolling throughout the circular room and when she looked below the bridge that led across the room, she let out a gasp. There was experiments going down below, with cauldrons bubbling with different colors, screams from tortured captives and her heart clenched from sorrow and the hopelessness she felt being here.

Falric opened the huge doors that was in front of them and led to some sort of teleport. He took her arm roughly, shoving her in the white aura and she felt herself being beamed somewhere else in the citadel. The lack of proper food, and health made her a bit dizzy as she checked her new surroundings. She was in an empty room and heard the teleport make a noise before the undead general was there. He marched towards the only door that was in the circular room, without sparing a glance as he opened the door. She meekly followed, not knowing what else to do for the moment. They entered the room and she saw the general bow. She took her time to glance around.

It was different then the other quarters. It had a large bed, a desk, a big table with maps, plans and letters, strange kind of decoration and thought with dread that this was his bedroom. The only light glowing in the room was from the blue flickering lights that came from the candles placed across the room and from the chandelier that was hanging in the middle.

He was still human enough to have his own quarters, still human enough to follow the rule of having to sleep sometimes. She had not pictured this at all and she wondered who in the world could clean this when everything in this hollow place was filled with death.

"Master. The girl is here." Falric spoke, his head facing the floor. Jaina quickly searched the room. She had not seen the figure that was sitting on a big chair, looking almost like a throne by the window.

"Leave us." The icy voice commanded, and Falric left them. As the door slammed shut, Jaina was shaking but not from the cold, but for what she feared of this encounter. She had no means to defend herself, still being in the chains that obliterated her only means of a weapon.

He still was in his armor that he always wore with the black cape at his back. His silvery hair was visible below the helmet and he slowly turned towards her. She was standing firmly although his eyes had a weakening effect on her legs. They seemed to burn with a fierce glow through his helmet, and she quickly looked elsewhere, intently staring at one of the candles like it was the most fascinating thing ever.

"Your precious friends are building an army in attempt to rescue you." He threw her off-guard and she had hope building up in her chest.

"It is a futile attempt of idiocy as this fortress will stand against any foe that tries to strike against it." He continued, walking towards the table where all his plans were.

"And they know of this so why do they continue to try?" his chilly, dominating voice was vibrating through her core and she tried not to flinch as he looked at her.

"Because they have something worth fighting for." She rasped. Her voice sore from not being able to talk for so long.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he seemed to tense in his shoulders. He chuckled like she had just told a very sarcastic joke. He slowly began pacing towards her, the cold aura that surrounded him engulfed her.

"Your light will abandon you as it did mine. It's only a matter of time."

"You never fought to keep it." She whispered.

His spiteful laugh sent chills along her spine, "and you can't fight to keep your soul. My weapon hungers for them, and they all become mine." He caressed Frostmourne that was hanging on the side of the waist and it glowed brighter by the touch of its master.

"I will fight you until my dying breath!"

He tsked like she was a disobedient child, "to what end, human? Your outcome will still be the same."

She didn't respond. He began walking around her like a lion cornering his prey, "your army seems to think that they can defeat me. Tell me, what new weapon makes them so sure of it? They must have something new to try something so foolishly."

She let out a bitter bark of a laugh, "I thought you said you are invincible. Don't tell me you have gotten cold feet because of a new weapon." She had no idea what he was talking about but she could play along.

He stopped suddenly and roughly took her arm, turning her so fast to face him, she got slightly dizzy, "don't attempt to upset me. I have little patience." He growled menacingly.

"We will not give into you." She said with more conviction then she felt when close to him.

"Look at you. You cannot even begin to fathom the power that arise by my command." he chuckled darkly, and threw her against the door. The impact was hard, and she fell to the ground, letting out a gasp of pain.

"My challenges seems to have strengthen both you, Jaina and your champions. You will serve me well when you fall to your death."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" She challenged while clutching her chest with her arms, panting heavily on the cold floor.

"I told you why." He brought out his tainted sword, pointing the tip of the blade against her. A blue shimmering light emanated from the tip of the blade, surrounding her frame, lifting her above the ground. A magical force stretched out her arms and he was chuckling;

"Do not underestimate my power." He sneered and an agonizing, crippling pain soared through her body like needles of fire was poking every inch of her. She bit her lip to not scream, but she couldn't control it and her body caved into her lungs making her scream with all her might. It spurred him on, and the pain intensified. Her eyes watered on it own accord and her throat hurt. When he was finished, she was still hanging in the air. She was breathing heavily and her vision blurred.

"Arthas, please." She pleaded through her tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks.

He growled at her persistent usage of his name, "Your soul will be mine."

"It was yours once upon a time. Don't you remember?" She asked with a trembling voice.

When he was silent a sudden attempt of bravery soared though her sore body. She continued rapidly, "we loved each other Arthas. How could you forget that?" Suddenly the pain was back, more ferocious then before and she screamed again, her fists clenching so tightly, the nails were scraping against her palms.

"Don't tempt me to make your end come faster, mortal." He seethed as he stopped his torture for a second time.

"I loved you." She choked, more memories swarming around her mind of their youth. Her body was hurting so much, she couldn't hold back anymore. Everything she wanted to say to him but never had time for. Never could after Stratholme, and after that she felt like she would betray herself and the people that died, or was fighting him, if she ever caved into what her heart never ceased to feel after he was gone.

"Pathetic human emotions." He answered coldly.

She shook her head furiously, "no, love makes us want to fight. Want to survive!"

He scoffed, an evil grin appeared on his face, "and it has brought you nothing but death."

"No..." She whispered, her voice breaking. She was still hanging in the air, all strength in her body gone to fight to keep some composure.

"You always find ways to amuse me." His voice boomed through the room and into her very heart.

"The new world is coming, mortal. You shall walk a eternity in a new Azeroth."

"I rather die."

"You will, but not yet." He mused sinfully. He did a swift movement with his sword so she was dropped down harshly to the ground. Her body was shaking from the aftermath of her torture, her sore limbs screaming at her. She tried to stand but her body couldn't muster up the stamina to do it.

"You can be so much more if you give in. Your hunger, your power, your desires can be yours to take." He said, looking down at her and she was trying to subdue the uncontrollable trembling that soared through her body.

_What I want, I can never have. It feels like it was a different lifetime ago_, "I've seen what you want, mortal."

"Then let me go." she rasped.

"When I'm done with you, you will want to stay."

She knew it was futile but she had to try, "if you have any ounce of mercy-"

He laughed, cutting her across. The same chilly laugh that crippled her soul, "there is only darkness, Jaina. There is no light here, no mercy. And you will relish in it." He crouched next to her, gripping her chin, dragging her limp body closer to him.

"I will break you." He whispered. Jaina was panting heavily, seeing his crisp white locks giving way for her breathing. He released his hand and placed Frostmournes tip against her forehead. The cold sent shivers down her spine. Without any warning, the pain was back, deflating every nerve of her core. At the same time there were memory flashes of her youth;

It flickered her teachings to become a mage in Dalaran. Her love for the young stunning prince Arthas. Their engagement. His letters that he sent to her, making her heart flutter with a squeal. Their kisses. The youthful indiscretion they shared in her bedroom the last night before he left for his paladin duties. As the pain ended so did the memories and she cried out, the feelings from those memories still as strong as they were today.

She knew he saw all of them and it was mortifying because the man in front of her was no longer the man she loved even if she still...

But maybe - the persistent voice in her head said - he remembered some of them, remembered how he felt as well. Maybe it would ignite humanity in him. _Please let it be so, let my humiliation be of some use!_

"Human desires are interesting." The Lich king spoke absently and he looked at her with a despising stare,

"There is so much more then this, beyond the realm of your weakness."

"You do not know love, do not know how it is to love. You have no idea that is the greatest desire of almost every man and woman to feel and be loved." She was being stupid, speaking of this to him, but she couldn't help it.

Her heart was pounding so fast and he scoffed, "your heart with its insistent drumming disgusts me as does all humans and their petty understanding of love. It is your greatest weakness."

"No, Arthas. It is our greatest strength. You believed in that once."

"ENOUGH!" He roared, and her eardrums were buzzing from the sharp impact of his loud, icy voice. He took of his helmet and threw it across the room in rage, and she finally saw his full face. He was still so handsome, and it took her breath away. She was still in love with him. It ached, burning with remorse and guilt because of all he had done. She wanted to convince him, that he was still there. Still felt it as well, no matter how he changed, no matter what he had become. She was naive fool.

He proceeded to take of his gloves, armor, boots and Frostmourne as well and she was looking at him with trepidation, his determined glare never leaving hers. He had a black tunic and breaches underneath all that armor and the sight was heaven. He still looked so much like he did before. Athletic, pale, beautiful and it felt like a blow to her stomach.

He walked back to his table and sat down on on of the chairs, his snow white hands clasping together.

"Come here." His voice boomed. She carefully stood up and walked slowly towards him, her body screaming at her hurting muscles. It was like something changed within him somehow once that helmet came off and she wondered why. His taunting posture was not there.

"Tell me what weapon your Alliance have." His beautiful face sneered at her, and she looked away from the eyes that could bore into her heart.

"I don't know." She murmured.

He stood up so quickly she flinched, "tell me what weapon you have." He said again, menacingly, and walked towards her.

She shot him a defiant stare, "I don't know, and even if I did I would never tell you about it." He growled at her response. It went so fast she didn't register anything before both his hands forcefully cradled her cheeks, and she gasped of the impact. His hands were cold, but her body still reacted to him. He seemed stunned for a second before leaning close to her face, "tell me." His voice lost that harsh chill and it surprised that he whispered to her, almost sounding...

"I don't know of any weapon. You should have been able to see that when you raped my memories." Jaina fumed at him. He tensed by her response, his lips contorted into a thin line. Like someone petting an animal slowly, one of his hands slowly went to her throat. She knew he felt her pulse racing and even if he could her_ disgusting_ heartbeat, it seemed like he was fascinated by her jugular vein. She got lost in at the contact that could be described as gentle if it was not him, and her breath hitched. He seemed to be pondering about something as he searched her face and it scared her.

She tried to squirm out of his grasp but his grip tightened around her face and she wished her hands were free from the chains as it was harder to move. He noticed it as well. Slowly dropping his hands, bringing his fingers to her wrists, he ripped the chain apart. His raw strength intimidated her. She still had the cuffs around her hands so she could still not perform magic. She wondered why he did it, but she wasn't about to think about it. Instead with one swift crazed moment of a judgmentally lapse she ran towards the door. Her weak legs could not carry her fast but she wanted to get out of here, away from him.

His laugh echoed through the room when she reached the door only to find it locked. She gripped the handle, trying to force it to open but to no avail. It didn't even budge. Her forehead bumped against the metal door in defeat and she turned to face him. He stood in the middle of the room, with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Did you really expect you would be able to run away from me?" He callously said.

She didn't dignify it with a response and only leaned with her back against the door. He growled at her stubborn silence and walked quickly towards her. He slammed his arms on the sides of her head, but she didn't react to him. She was trapped and he was looking at her.

"Just let me go, I'm of no use to you." She whispered, making him grin a devious smile.

"I told you what I will do to you. If anything, I do hold on to my promises." His body was nearing hers and she felt his his body brush against her robe. She turned her head to the side, feeling his breath on her bare neck, tickling her skin and it terrified her. His taller, bigger frame was dangerously close to her, and she licked her suddenly extremely dry lips. She could hear him inhaling heavily just above her neck, almost in her blonde hair. For a moment she wondered why. He didn't need to breathe, much less inhale so strongly.

She tried fighting against him, only to have their bodies have full contact with each other. At first he didn't seem to be perturbed by it, only standing there, not even moving as she persistently tried to get him away from her, but as her body was rubbing against his in her wild attempts, he tensed and let out a silent hiss. He grabbed her wrists painfully and slammed her with full force against the door again. She fought back, trying to get her hands free but he was much stronger then her and looked amused by her futile attempts. As she bucked her hips to get more strength to push him off her, she brushed hard against his waist he closed his eyes momentarily and was breathing heavily, again confusing her. He opened his eyes, staring right into hers, and her tense posture softened for no explainable reason she could come up with for the moment. They were staring at each other for what seemed an eternity before he broke the spell;

"What is it about you that still..." he spoke silently, and she could barely not hear the usual tainted icy voice that accompanied his tone.

She was about to respond but that was forgotten when Arthas grabbed her wrists again and threw her against his table. She gasped at the impact but had no time to think as he flung her on the table and forced her backwards onto it. All of his maps, plans and papers flew from the sharp collision like leafs. He kept her wrists above her head in a hard grip. She gasped at him, and struggled against his body, but barely had any strength in their current position. He swiftly changed his shifting to keep to her legs still within his forced grip, his body pressing into hers.

Now was the time to panic more then before. While there had been reason to panic before she hadn't. But now as she felt him physically against her, she was growing rapidly anxious in some other way she hadn't before. Her heart was pounding hard and fast and she was feeling a fluttering in her stomach that she attributed to nervousness. She wished she had magic and tried with all her mental prowess to concentrate on it, but no use so she settled to fight with her body in its weakened state.

"Stop fighting me." He tried to command her. His voice was silent and hard which confused her to no end.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still pushing against him.

He didn't answer her question, but seemed to concentrate on something. The light from the blue candles were giving a spookier look to his features. She actually could see his facial muscles constraining visually, peaking the curious side of her. She opened her mouth to ask if he would let her go again, but something prevented it. She closed her mouth again and submitted herself to watching him.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be forcing his breath down. It was strange, she hadn't put up _that_ hard a fight, that she knew. She fought rather poorly and persistent but in the end, physical strength was not her forte.

When his eyes flew open, he was regarding her for the first time in a different way. His blue glowing eyes sparkled but not with indifference or malice. There was something else in it that had her heart pounding again for another reason, and she felt heat creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. She got lost in his orbs, trying to decipher what was going through his mind. What else can be going on in his brain other then death and mayhem?

Jaina didn't like this, it made her feel more vulnerable. She did not know what he wanted, why he changed from his cold exterior and she pushed against him, trying to shove him off her, using only her body. Her arms were shaking from the shock of even being in a position like this and was powerless against him.

Arthas shuddered to her surprise, and grabbed her wrists even firmer, making her slightly wince. She could clearly feel his body against hers, tense and forbidding. Even in his undead form he seemed so human at the moment which was an absurd thought. Shallow pants was heard from him, which was strange. He didn't need to breathe, her brain registered a second time.

He seemed to be debating something with himself. She wasn't waiting for what that could be so she pushed up, resulting in a sharp intake of breath and a dark hiss from him as her belly connected with his.

Jaina froze in place. There was no mistaking that he was aroused. He had a look of bewildered need, and didn't know what to do with it. Probably haven't felt it after Stratholme. She was taken aback just as he, and didn't fool herself that he hadn't noticed her reaction.

She gulped, feeling strange in this new situation, but wouldn't cave, "please, let me go."

He shook his head slightly, leaning down towards her and in a voice that was hoarse from his inner struggle, he sneered with a plain look of disgust and hate but underneath it all there was something else that she couldn't unravel, "What are you doing to me?"

She opened her mouth only to have his lips capture hers. The rapture and jolts that went through her the second his lips touched hers was exhilarating and her muffled response of protest quickly changed into a light moan. She had not felt like this since she was with him before their lives tragically changed. And she couldn't fight it, not when his mouth came in union with hers. Everything turned off like a switch. His lips, (surprisingly) were warm against hers, and she responded feverishly, wanting this with him and so much more. For one blissful moment, all her troubles, obligations were forgotten. All she felt, wanted and needed was him. It would be seen as an utter betrayal, but when his lips caressed hers it felt so right and she could do nothing then be caught in the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her. His hands let go of her wrists and one of them cradled her head to deepen their kiss. She returned it with longing, fervor and abandonment, surprising both of them and making him silently groan against her. She was stroking his chest with her hands, relishing in the feel of his muscles tensed under her touch so visibly clear even clothed and she wanted more.

Jaina never have done something so out of her character, never surrendered herself to the heat of the moment but this was_ him_. Even with everything that was changed, it was still the man she fell in love with, even with him being completely different, she just knew it was him. He grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her up, never breaking their kiss and started to undress them both. When the piles of clothes laid scattered on the floor, his arms snaked around her naked waist, leading her with determination towards his bed. When she felt the wooden material of the bed connecting with her calves she got nervous, as he pushed her down on the soft sheets. She was surprised that it was so soft and smooth when everything else was surrounded of all his hard, dark and cold rule. He stood for a moment before joining her. His piercing, glowing eyes looking at her and she took the moment to gaze on his beautiful, muscled, white, scarred body with a trembling gasp.

She felt her attraction for him heat up even more when the evidence of him wanting her met her eyes. She still couldn't figure out this sudden change of both their behavior, but her brain didn't care to attribute to it for the moment, but urged her on to explore it further. And as he leaned on the bed, crawling dominantly over her, all her universe was him. As he slammed his lips against hers again, the tingle in her spine enveloped all over her body and she caressed his back with her hands, adjusting to his body to hers. She felt so small compared to him, everything about him was big. His hands, body was cocooning hers and she to her astonishment felt safe in his arms at this moment.

He wanted to be inside her, and, right now, she wanted to feel him inside of her. The evidence of it was pressing hard against her already heated core. _Sweet insanity_, she thought. She was feeling restless of his exquisite torture of kisses and touches along her body. She arched her back against him, and he hmmed at her in response before a wicked grin appeared on his lips. He moved slightly so she could feel him at her entrance, teasing her before with one strong fluent moment, he broke her walls and she responded with a cry as her eyes were watering from the sharp pain. She only had done this once so many years ago. He stroke her tears away and kissed her cheeks and remained still as her pain subsided. It was surprising how gentle he was with her, and a glimmer of hope ignited in her core.

Jaina couldn't help but wonder what changed his entire personality everyone had come to hate over the years? If Arthas was there somewhere, was he fighting it? Fighting the pull? But it was futile as she couldn't form coherent thoughts when he slightly adjusted him to her.

She was trembling, filled with sensation in her entire core, treading into the unknown waters from what she never had experienced fully before. As the pain dulled, leaving her aching for more of the new feeling, the fulfillment she had never really felt before. She nodded at him, and he kissed her to numb the pain as he almost completely withdrew from her heat only to thrust into her again. She let out another muffled gasp mixed with pleasure and pain into his mouth, but the pain lessened with each stroke, and he was making her focus on his kisses, touches more then what he was doing to her inside, until the chokes of pain dissipated from her lips and turned into soft moans.

It came and felt as natural as breathing as they rocked their bodies together in blissful union, searching for the intoxicating, heavenly release. They moved together, more quickly, filled with primal need for each other. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck, sucking and teasing with his tongue over the spot that excited her as she arched her back to him, strangled gasps escaping her mouth. She felt it in waves, calling to her and when he became for erratic in his movements she exploded like she was hit by lightning and could feel when he finished as well.

He collapsed upon her with his body and she was trying to calm her breathing but like a rude poke in her ribs, her mind screamed at her, _what have I done?_

It felt like eternity until he got off her and she was left with dread and guilt on the borderline to consuming. She covered her hands to her face and tears prickled her vision yet again.

He hadn't said anything and was dressing up again in his tunic and breachers, then proceeded to get dressed in the armor, gloves and boots and finally reached for the helmet. He didn't put it on yet and was pondering on something while staring at it. The silence was deafening and she felt embarrassed still lying naked on the bed. With trembling arms she pushed herself of the bed and grabbed her robe to cover herself somehow succeeding putting it on with her shaking hands. Arthas heard the noise and turned his head towards her, his face an impassive mask and she felt saddened when his cold eyes looked at her.

"Don't put the helmet on." She pleaded with him. Something was different when he wasn't wearing it, she just knew it.

"It calls to me. I have to." He said coldly but before he did he roared, his icy voice boomed through the room, "Falric!" A few seconds passed and the undead general came into the room.

"Take her away to her cell." He briskly commanded. Falric bowed, and walked to Jaina, grabbing her arm. She fought against him, frantically screaming at the man she loved, "please Arthas. Don't put it on. Don't you see?" Falric roughly pulled her away from the bed and towards the door. Arthas turned towards her, "I'm the Lich King, girl." And with that he put on the helmet, and his glowing eyes seems to burst in flames as they sparkled underneath the helmet and Jaina's heart plummeted with ache. But now her hope was back, he was not truly gone. He could not be! She was a lover's fool but how could what they did mean nothing? She didn't think that primal human nature was not something he felt or was able to feel while being the lord of death. He proved her wrong with the able part though.

Jaina did not know how long she was in her cell again but it must have been days since she gotten food and water several times. She heard steps coming to her cell, and Falric was there yet again. He grabbed her roughly and said nothing as he dragged her along the hallway. They were going a different path and she wondered where she would go now? She was bring to ask him questions but he ignored all of them. They reached another white glowing teleport and Falric just pushed her in it. Her mind was filled with questions and wonder as she realized where Falric had teleported her.

She was outside the citadel, and saw the servants of the Lich King looming around. They paid no attention to her and she wondered why. She still could not use her magic due to the cuffs. She stood up with her trembling legs, and with bare feet she walked on the icy road. She saw the huge gate entrance to the citadel and knew he was there somewhere. She wondered if he was the one ordering her release? But why? She didn't understand anything of this. All of his words, actions, bewildered her. But she was no longer a prisoner and walked down the dead gloomy path filled with the Scourge who still did not attack her. It must be _his _doing, she knew it.

She saw the Alliance camp in the distance and she ran for it, her trembling legs almost giving way as she found home and was surrounded by her people. She didn't hear anything they said, couldn't listen. Her eyes solely fixated on the huge citadel, and her heart ached.

She would get him back, he had spared her when he said there was no mercy. Something from her beloved was there. The people would demand his death, understandably so, but for her...he was still the love of her life, and she couldn't give up on him.

The End.


End file.
